totaldramasupersmashbrostoylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Jafar
'Jafar' Jafar was the Royal Vizier of Agrabah and the main antagonist in Aladdin and its first sequel. He also appeared in an episode of Hercules: The Animated Series. Jafar is an official member of the Disney Villains. Jafar is portrayed as an amoral psychopath who'll not hesitate to destroy anyone he perceives as a threat to his own sinister designs. Like numerous clinically-diagnosed psychopaths, Jafar wears a metaphorical mask of normalcy throughout the film, establishing himself as a cool-headed schemer and gaining the trust of those around him, despite his rather untrustworthy physical appearance. Even with this mask, Jafar's psychopathic tendencies tend to seep through and become apparent to the viewer, particularly in the opening sequence, where Jafar, outside of immediate initial anger over Gazeem not being the one who is the Diamond in the Rough and thus being killed, displays no remorse in sending Gazeem the thief to his death in the Cave of Wonders, simply proclaiming that "Gazeem was obviously less than worthy" in a rather dry tone of voice. The deleted song "Humiliate the Boy" also establishes Jafar as an emotional sadist, getting a laugh out of seeing "a other fellow's dreams turn into nightmares one by one" and treating the Genie in an especially harsh manner. Jafar also displays narcissistic tendencies, his most obvious ones being his obsessive desire for power and sense of entitlement, as well as manipulating the Sultan to achieve his goals. It is not until Jafar gains control of the Genie's lamp that he fully shows his true colors, becoming arrogant and short-tempered with his subjects after usurping power from the Sultan. It is this impulsive behavior that leads to his downfall, as he uses his third wish to become an omnipotent genie, unaware of the life inside the lamp that he now has to endure. At the start Jafar is a somewhat shadowy character as his face is seen in the shadows during the beginning with Gazeem. 'In Smash Bros:' He Is The Ruler Of The Mystery Kingdom, He Is A Hidden Character Being Available By Download. Only Making An Appearence As He Watches The Fight. Jafar Is Not Seen Until The Subspace Emissary Where He Is Seen Working With Bionicborg And Trionicborg Only To Be Turned Into A Trophy After He Defies An Order To Attack His Wife/Daughter/Son. He Is A Dark/Magic Type. ''Known Attacks: *Charm *Hypnosis *Confuse Ray *Staff Smash *Bird Throw *Knife Throw *Sandstorm *Trick Room *Staff Grab *Dark Magic *Magic Punch *Purple Dust *Venom Strike ''Final Smash: *Staff Hypnosis - Makes The Foes Follow Any Order He Gives If They Look In His Direction *Magical Transform - Turns Into An All Powerful Genie That Makes Him Stronger And Bigger, He Lets Out A Laugh To Show His Mighty Power. ''In Smash Bros'': He Is A Sercret Character That Will Show His Attitude To Those Naive That Will Do Anything He Says. His Staff Helps Him Get Though Most Eliminations But For A Dead Last Loser Challege It Wont Work. His Biggest Threats Are Light Magic Characters Which Is Why He Will Try And Get Rid Of Them First. Category:Dark Category:Magic Category:Leader Category:Villian Category:Disney Category:Human Category:Character